One crazy mission
by Rosie6583
Summary: The two M I HIGH teams are joining together for a mission let's see how that works out when the newest M I HIGH team figure out how crazy this mission will actually be after meeting the old team, and how will they react to them. Zoe, Dan, Tom and Aneisha Rose, Oscar and Carrie.*WARNING no Kerri also no Zan in this fic.* Frella is also half mentioned in this story.


**One crazy mission**

* * *

Rose sighed again for the umpteenth time in an hour it was boring not having a mission or something to work on since the down fall of SKUL and KORPS there hadn't been many missions. So here she sat in her desk chair filling out paperwork because Oscar was too lazy too though she supposed sitting here doing paper work was better than sitting in a boring old meeting with Stark,she giggled suddenly a sound Rose had not heard for nearly 5 months now was coming from her computer she quickly saw what it was and dropped her pen she rushed out of the room running down the corridor where Oscar and Carrie seemed to be coming up and she pulled them along with her not listening to their sounds of confusion and protest.

Stella paced around she knew that Rose had gotten the mission preview and she knew she wasn't going to be happy about it and neither was Oscar for that matter.

"Stella calm down what is the worse that could happen?" Frank said wary of all of her pacing.

"Hm maybe the two teams won't get along or maybe they decide that they won't work together on the mission or maybe our two best agents quit because right now that would be very understanding and I would probably do the same if I were in their shoes!" Stella shouted at him going back to pacing just then the elevator doors opened to reveal the most recent M. team come in.

"Hey Stella what's with the emergency meeting?"Dan asked once they had all come out of the elevator.

"I can tell you that when everyone else gets here." Stella said going from a nervous wreck to a super professional agent.

"What do you mean everyone is already here?" Tom said but just then the elevator doors opened to reveal three people two girls and one boy the boy was tall taller than Dan he had blonde hair like Dan and emerald eyes the girl next to him had tanned skin and was quite tall herself taller than all the girls in HQ she had long black hair that came up to her waist they both looked around 20,next to the tall girl was a short girl around the same height as Stella she had dark skin and brown eyes she looked younger than the other two. The girl with the long black hair stormed up to Stella who looked slightly scared as a matter of fact so did Frank and the dark skinned girl she took everyone into a corner.

"Stay here if you value your life." And nobody dared to move they watched as the girl with long hair pinned Stella to a pillar.

"Explain now! And make it snappy because I don't feel like I'm in a very good mood right now!" The girl growled making Stella whimper slightly they saw the blonde hair boy stumble towards her and glare back at the dark skinned girl who everyone assumed had pushed him.

"Well..I..You see Frank and I." Stella was cut of by the growl again and Stella whimpered even more. The boy had reached the girl and was holding her by her waist as she thrashed against him they heard a crunch and saw him cringe in pain making them all wince.

"Let. Me. Go. Otherwise you will not live to see tomorrow!" The girl growled even more thrashing against him the boy held on tighter and started kissing her neck making her thrashing decrease slightly as he continued up her neck they became less powerful and less frequent until he came up to her ear were she came to a stop all together her eyes were closed and the boy pulled back a bit and whispered into her ear. The girl stopped and nodded and he let go of her.

"So Stella you want to explain this to us because if Rose had to just unleash a quarter of her fury and not even harm you this must be very bad." The blonde haired dude said, Stella cleared her throat and motioned for everyone to come closer around the table in the middle.

"Well you all might want to introduce yourselves first then I will tell you."

"I'm Zoe."

"I'm Tom."

"I'm Dan."

"I'm Kerri."

"I'm Aniesha."

"I'm Carrie."

"I'm Oscar."

"I'm Rose."

"Right we know each other's names now explain otherwise you will find yourself one agent short on this mission or two maybe once Oscar finds out." Rose said crossing her arms glaring at Frank and Stella who squirmed under her gaze.

"Yes well um M.I.9 received information that the Grandmaster escaped from prison because of two people Jade Dixon-Halliday and Tony Gupta and well the three of them are re starting SKUL." Oscar growled and seemed ready to do what Rose had done to Stella again.

"Are you telling me Jade escaped as well I thought she was under a big lock and key!"

"Yes well there was a Mole and they all managed to escape."

"Does anyone want to explain properly to us?" Tom asked everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Okay well Team this is my old Team and they had been the ones to put SKUL out of business and now we need their skill for this mission because you won't be able to handle it on your own."

"Look we appreciate the thought Frank but I think we are more than capable of taking down SKUL again." Dan said gruffly not taking a liking to the new people.

"Frank I think this one should be left on Rose and I we are best for the job." Oscar said and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Frank normally I would want to do this with them as well, but I think that this is something they should do alone. They need to do it." Carrie said.

"What do you not think we can handle it,Frank we've proven you wrong before." Tom said

"Listen kids I know you think that we are trying to say that you can't handle it but trust us,this is going to be an extremely hard mission,we would just let Rose Oscar and Carrie do it as they are more than capable but we thought it would be a good idea if the two teams worked together,that way Dan you can learn from them and how to work as a team together properly." Frank said and Dan had never seen Frank so strong about his point,the rest of his team looked shocked as well but the other team didn't even bat an eyelid.

Dan despised the three newbies already,they had Frank and Stella on their side and they were given good missions this was not a good start to his week.

"So how are we going to get into the school in broad daylight,I know we can use the tunnels but in my state I don't think that's appropriate and we can't risk us getting caught by students or Mr Flatley?" Rose said making the others wonder,what could be so bad about her state that she couldn't go through the tunnels?

"Oh yes congratulations about that and we took that into consideration already, I spoke to Mr Flatley saying that I had seen you three over the weekend and that you were wondering if some of the kids from your year could come back to Saint Hopes but then you found out that Saint Hopes had been closed and it was now Saint Hearts and you would all like to come in for a visit and he said yes,so Scoop,Avril,Davina,Donavon,Obs and Linda are all coming along with you three and you will be going around the school maybe even taking lessons, and catching up with your old classmates." Frank said and Oscar and Rose groaned.

"Why did you have to invite Scoop and Avril they are going to ask so many questions and I can guarantee that they will follow us everywhere." Oscar said making Carrie laugh and the others had confused faces.

"Don't worry you will understand once that all happens." Rose said noticing their confused faces they all nodded.

"So when do they get here since school is just going to start or is it happening at some later point?" Tom asked Frank and Stella.

"Today they should all be coming in a few minutes and I'm presuming you three all wore normal clothes on your way here." Stella said to the trio who all nodded.

"Right up you all go then have fun we will call you down around lunch time." Stella said and Frank, Dan, Zoe, Tom, Aneisha, Carrie, Rose and Oscar all walked to the elevator they stood quietly as the elevator doors closed and it rushed up they stopped inside the caretakers store room and they all got out the current M. team in their school uniform,Frank in his caretakers suit and Rose Oscar and Carrie in normal nice clothes.

Carrie wore a pair of dark blue jeans a grey top and a black blazer with some black heels making her seem a bit taller. Rose wore a pair of grey coloured trousers and a blue shirt that was white along the cuffs,collars and where the buttons were and she had rolled up her shirt to make it look like a three quarter shirt and a pair of black heels they were lower down then Carries but she was still much taller than her,Rose's hair had been pulled back a tiny bit leaving the majority loose and only some tied up. Oscar wore black trousers with a white shirt and some nice dress shoes his hair was gelled back a bit and he wore an expensive looking watch. They all walked into the playground only to find that they were the first ones there so they decided to put on a bit of an act on, in case someone came.

"Hello I'm Zoe London and this is Dan Morgan pleasure to meet you." Zoe said politely sticking her hand out to Rose who shook it and then at Oscar who also shook her hand.

"Hello Zoe I'm Rose and this is Oscar you must be students here,and if you don't mind me asking what kind of teachers do you have over here?" Rose said politely back at her. She saw through the corner of her eye that Carrie had chosen to talk to Tom Aneisha and Frank.

"The teachers are very good and we learn a lot here and Mr Flatley is the best he is really funny when he teaches." Dan said putting a smile on his face. After around 3 minutes they all saw Mr Flatley come in with the rest of them.

"Oscar how good to see you again! How are you?" The spies all looked at a small women who smiled at Oscar who looked a bit uncomfortable along with Rose.

"Hello Avril I'm fine how about you?" He said out of common courtesy.

"I'm fine too,so are you married now or are you single or in a relationship?" The spies blanched at her horrible attempt at flirting and Rose looked ready to strangle the girl.

"Of course I'm married,I've been Married for almost a year now." Oscar said making no effort to mention who he was married to.

"So who are you married to she must be an awfully lucky girl?" Avril said,Oscar wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and brought her closer to his side and kissed her forehead.

"I married Rose." The stunned look on the girls face was almost too funny,almost. Rose smiled at Oscar and kissed him on the cheek and leaned her body against his.

"Good morning Avril lovely to see you again." Rose said sweetly putting a smile on her face,Aniesha was impressed with her acting, she was also scared, Rose was strong enough to pin Stella to the wall in her anger with only one move she wasn't someone you want to mess with.

"Yes lovely to see you to Rose so you two never saw that coming." Avril said with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Well after we all graduated Oscar Carrie and I got into Oxford and Oscar and I had some of the same classes and one thing led to another and then after 4 years of dating he proposed and I said yes,we got married last year in July." Rose said looking up at Oscar adoration in her eyes,he looked down at her the same way.

"So what do you do for a living?" Carrie asked seeing as the two lovebirds weren't going to stop staring at each other for a while. She looked at what Avril was wearing a hot pink dress and a pair of pumps.

"Oh I work at the local garden centre what do you do?" Avril asked looking at Carrie up and down.

"Well I'm training for the olympics in a few months time."

" Oh that seems just like you. So what do you do Oscar?" Avril asked tapping him on the shoulder making him look away from his wife.

"Oh I own half of a very well known restaurant I believe you would know as Jacobs all round." Oscar said and everyone stopped dead.

"You own half of The best restaurant in the world." She asked gob smacked. Oscar nodded.

"What do you do Rose?" She then asked.

"I'm a chemical engineer I created the gas proof paint that the army now uses now I'm starting on making a few more ideas like decreasing global warming by making other sources of petrol it's already all across America so soon it should be safe to use here." Rose said discussing somethings she had done while working at M.I.9.

" Ah yes the gas proof paint actually the school purchased some to use during the holidays we were hoping to repainted the whole school with it,I remember having so many gas problems while you were all in school." Mr Flately said. Rose nodded agreeing with him.

" Yes so many lessons wasted."

"Quite right,now if you would all come with me and Rose it's wonderful to see you again walk with me?" Flately asked. Rose nodded and the two walked away leaving the newest M.I.9 team gob smacked.

"What on earth was that?" Zoe asked making Oscar, Carrie and Frank laugh.

"That was Mr Flatley getting his favourite student back just wait until Mrs King sees her." Oscar said before walking away to catch up with his wife.

True to his word Mrs King was a totally different character when she saw Rose.

"Rose Gupta I haven't seen you in ages it's been so long since we last saw each other. Congratulations by the way on winning the works science competition amazing work though I wouldn't have expected any less from you." Mrs King said rushing forward to give Rose a hug making the newest M I HIGH teams jaws drop.

"Lovely to see you to Mrs King but it's not Rose Gupta anymore I'm afraid." But before she could get any further Mrs King laughed.

"Please tell me it was Oscar whom you married you two were dancing around each other since year 9." Mrs King said making both Oscar and Rose blush.

"Yes it's Oscar." Rose said through her blush

"Well then it's about time you two got your act together isn't that right Mr Flatley?" Mrs King said turning to the man in question.

"Yes it is by the way Mrs King you owe me £80." Mr Flatley said.

"Very well you won this one and Mr London you owe Mr Flatley as well we both lost." Mrs King said making Frank snap his fingers in frustration.

"I'm sorry but what did you loose?" Oscar asked making Frank squirm a bit.

"Well all three of us bet on when you would get together I bet once you were out of Saint hopes Mrs King vote during your last year and Frank voted for during year 9." Mr Flatley said shocking the two and upsetting Avril while Carrie just started laughing her head of.

"Thank you Sir it's nice to know I wasn't the only one who thought that they needed to get their act together." Carrie said once she had recovered for her little laughing episode.

The current M I HIGH team all looked at each other, and the message was clear, this was going to be one crazy mission.

* * *

 **So I'm stuck with writer's block again and all of my exams are finished which I am so glad about though there might be one more but it's okay I will still be updating and I am currently writing Part 2 of my latest chapter for my story 'Who would help me?'.**

 **Over and Out!**


End file.
